portalbreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Alasdair
Alasdair & Sutekh are a pair of odd guys. Alasdair is a Jiangshi, an undead creature that is usually stiff and has difficulties moving. Sutekh is a large beast-like creature that most compare to a dog, or even Anubis. Both are from the world of Ahn'Imret, and have been friends for centuries. Appearance Reference Image Alasdair is a Jiangshi--undead and usually stiff as a corpse should be, he's become flexible and swift. His feet, however, are stuck in position. He wears black and red garb with a slight Asian theme. A long brown ponytail escapes from beneath his cap, and his fingers are claw-like, but usually hidden under his sleeves. His eyes are of green coloration, and lacks an obvious nose. Al has 32 teeth, and all of them are sharp, particularly his canines. Sutekh's appearance is very similar to Anubis, which he is sometimes compared to, much to his dismay, along with being compared to a dog. He is neither, and is a beast (once a divine creature) of no specific species. He is a very tall and lean (yet muscular) creature with thick deep navy fur and long ears. His tail is long and forked at the end, and is also sentient in its own way. There is a golden ring around his tail that hums gently when in close proximity, but will burn evil creatures that touch it. Personality Alasdair is the calm to Sutekh's storm; he is polite, a little awkward but tries his best to be social. He enjoys learning a lot of new things, and also sharing his findings with others. While not known to be angry or yell, he tends to go quiet and become shy when placed into an awkward situation. The only time he'll actually get angry is if someone hurts a friend. He doesn't sleep, so he keeps his mind busy with toys, such as a yo-yo, rubix cube and even video games. Alasdair loves solving puzzles and mysteries, so it's to no surprise his games of choice revolve around thinking. Sutekh, on the other hand, is short-tempered and mostly disgruntled. Though he's more calm nowadays, he still has a fire in him that demands to be free, and he does so through mischievous pranks or through fighting. He comes off as a bit of a dingle (or jerk), but to be honest, he's a very loyal and good friend, especially to Alasdair. It's hard for him to show real emotion in front of others, and tries to keep a "cool" demeanor. Abilities Both cannot be killed by normal means; while Alasdair may be killed by special means, such as an exorcism or destroying his body, Sutekh cannot be killed unless a God-like being does so. TBA... History Alasdair and Sutekh met each other after Sutekh, on a random fit of rage, decided to pick on Al who, in turn, dodged and tired him out and eventually, the two sort of bonded, becoming friends. Alasdair is intrigued by many things. Though he doesn't remember, when he was alive, he was once a scholar, traversing their world of Ahn'Imret and learning many secrets about the various cults, old gods and what have you. He must've learned something he shouldn't have, as he had shortly after been killed, and his memory completed wiped. It's unknown who revived him as a Jiang-shi, but with some help and guidance, he was back to his old self. But he wandered for years and years, not only this time to learn more about his world but also about himself. Sutekh's past is a bit more complicated; he was heralded as a Guardian, a powerful demi-god like being that is set to protect and serve. He betrayed one of his own, killing them and usurping his position. Justice was swift, and his power was drained a vast degree, hence why he wears an enchanted ring around his tail; his punishment. Sutekh is bitter and tends to be easier to piss off, but with Al around, he tries to keep calm and carry on. Tries to. They both know and are friends with Lunette, though Alasdair likes her more than Sutekh, as the latter dislikes felines, but... there's more to it than that. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Active Characters